Fairy in Starfox
by Tigertyler7
Summary: When a mission with the Strauss siblings went wrong, an injured Elfman gets warped into the Lylat System. Starfox rescued him and patch him up. Elfman decides his best chance of getting home is to join Starfox, find out what happens.


I don't own Starfox or Fairytail. I also mixed things up a little. This is the first war with andross, everyone in Starfox is 5 years younger, however I changed the physiology to make them more intelligent than humans of their age. They became adults at age 12. so everything is 5 years prior so… just enjoy the story.

On the planet Earthland there is a country called Fiore and in Fiore is the town of magnolia and in magnolia is a guild called Fairytail, one of the strongest and rowdiest guilds in all Earthland. There was the fire dragon slayer Natsu arguing with Gray, the resident Ice Devil slayer. their fight is broken up by none other than the fairy queen Erza. of course this small group of friends is not complete without the celestial mage Lucy and a blue flying talking cat named Happy. to extend this group there is the sky dragon slayer Wendy and her flying cat Carla. There is also Gajeel Redfox the resident Iron dragon slayer. Gajeel is currently sitting next to his flying cat Pantherlily and his long time crush (Not that he would admit it) Levy. there is also Mira tending the bar. Cana drinking a barrel and Juvia asking Mira to help Juvia win Grey's heart. Lisanna and Elfman are looking for jobs. of corse there is the thunder god tribe. the members include fairy mage Evergreen, Seith mage Bicslow, and Rune mage Freed. their Leader is Laxus, a lightning dragon slayer and next in line for the position of master after Makarov. then there is everyone else.

"Hmm. none of these jobs seem manly enough." Elfman said

"Here's one" : defeat three kidnapping mages. all that is known is that there are 2 female and one male. 3 mages required.

reward- 300,000 jewel plus a rare lacrima

"Lets ask Mira if she would like to go with us." Elfman suggested.

"I would love to go on a job with you two." Mira said as she closed the distance between them.

"then lets go!" Elfman said as they got the mission signed and they left.

the train to clover town was uneventful but the mayor gave the group the lacrima or more specifically Elfman.

"You will need this Lacrima more than I do, however only you can hold onto it Elfman." The mayor warned as the trio left. Elfman thought nothing of it and put it in his pocket.

when they got to the kidnapper's hideout, the trio sprang into action. Lisanna took on a black haired pale skinned female speed mage and easily took her down. Mira was against a female lime green haired woman who used fire magic and Mira beat her with one punch. Elfman was against a short blonde haired man. Elfman couldn't land a hit before he drew out his sword and slashed him down the chest. Elfman cried out in pain. then the man pinched his neck and Elfman was knocked out. Mira and Lisanna were about to go over and help but then the man opened a portal under Elfman and he was sucked in before the two could reach him and then it closed before they reached the portal.

"ELFMANNNNN" Lisanna cried as she was not fast enough. the man was laughing uncontrollably Mira on the other hand was so angry that even if you combined Natsu's anger and Erza's anger would not match.

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER!" mira demanded in her satan soul

"I can't tell you." the man said and mira lost it

"SOUL EXTINCTION" she yelled as she sent out a purple beam at the man. when the man was knocked out a purple mist came out of him and retreated. the man woke up soon after.

"Uggh, what hit me?" The man asked.

"Hey, are you ok?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah, but I remember everything and I am sorry for the trouble I caused when possessed. the people who were kidnapped are in the back. the name's Jack." jack said.

"It's alright, but where did you send our brother?" Mira asked.

"I can't tell you." Jack said.

"WHAT?! THATS IT I…" Mira was cut off.

"WAIT! Let me rephrase that." Jack said as mira calmed down.

"I can't tell you… because I literally can't tell you." Jack said.

"w-wait… you mean… you don't know where you sent him?" Lisanna inquired.

"Yes, not even the thing that sent your brother to wherever he went knows where he went." Jack said

"So he can be anywhere on Earthland." Mira said

"No, he is not on Earthland anymore."

"What do you mean? If he is not on Earthland then where…" mira said as she put 2 and 2 together. "what kind of magic do you use?" Mira asked now realizing the severity of the situation.

"My magic can send anything across specific dimensions that are very different from our own. the only similarity is that they have ethernanos weather the people who live there know it or not." Jason said. "So wherever he is he will still be the only Elfman and he can still use magic."

"Ok. Can you track him?" Lisanna asked.

"yes, but the process can take years." Jack said.

"What? why?" Mira asked.

"Because I can only scan one dimension a day and then I am all out of magic for the rest of the day. and there are over 2000 possible dimensions he can be in." Jack said. "In another way to put it I can sense his magic but I can't pinpoint it without the process of elimination. as long as I can feel his magical presence, he is still alive

"Oh… lets head to the guild and then we can discuss this there." Mira suggested.

"Sure." Jack said.

"Hey Fox. we have a new signal of something unusual. should we check it out?" a humanoid rabbit named Peppy asked. right after Peppy asked, a humanoid blue falcon named Falco, a humanoid toad named Slippy, and a humanoid fox named… well… Fox.

"That is original." Falco said.

"We never had readings like this before." Slippy said.

"Star fox, Let's investigate." Fox said as they deployed their arwings to investigate. when they got to the source they landed on a planet inhabited by plants and herbivores. eventually they see Elfman (But they did not know who or what he was.) and they eventually see a portal close above him and they decided to take a closer look.

"What in the world?" Peppy said out loud.

"None of his kind is registered in any databases." Slippy said. Fox took a closer step to see his injuries.

"Well whatever he is he is bleeding pretty badly and needs medical attention immediately. Let's take him back to the great fox." Fox ordered.

"You sure that is a good idea? I mean, we know nothing about him." Falco said.

"He isn't hiding any weapons, and do you really think Andross or any other villain for that matter leave anyone like this and have them come through an unrecognized portal?" Slippy asked.

"When you put it that way no, that does not sound like any villain for that matter." Falco responded

"Let's load him up on my arwing and get him on to the great fox." Fox ordered as he took off Elfman's open vest and tried to wrap it around the wound. when that was not successful he took a bandana from Peppy when he offered it and tied the two garments together making a tight sash. Fox and Peppy took his arms while Slippy and Falco took his legs and between the four of them they got him into Fox's arwing and they made sure he was secure before taking off. when they took off Fox contacted ROB and said "ROB, prepare a medical table. we got an injured passenger with us."

"Understood." ROB said.

Elfman groaned uncomfortably but was still unconscious.

"Hang in there buddy we are almost there." Fox said as they got close to the Great Fox.


End file.
